wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wśród Łotyszów/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wśród Łotyszów Powtórne śledztwo. Uwolnienie Jerzego Sturita wywarło wrażenie olbrzymie nie tylko w Rydze, lecz i na całym obszarze prowincyi Nadbaltyckich. Sfery uboższe rzemieślnicze łotewskie wieść tę przyjęły z zapałem. Bogate mieszczaństwo niemieckie przeciwnie, nie ukrywało bynajmniej swego niezadowolenia, obawiając się przedewszystkiem, by sympatya, obudzona szlachetnym postępkiem młodego zbiega, nie przeniosła się na osobę znienawidzonego przez nich Matiasa Ozolina, co wobec zbliżających się wyborów do rady miejskiej – mogło się stać niebezpiecznem dla całego stronnictwa. Pułkownik Ragenow udał się osobiście do cytadeli i odczytał Jerzemu ułaskawienie. Młody człowiek pośpieszył natychmiast do Ozolinów. W domu tym, gdzie od tak dawna nie zaglądał żaden promyk szczęścia, zapanowała radość i wesele. Marta, zwykle tak spokojna i zrównoważona, nie mogła panować nad wzruszeniem. Wkrótce nadszedł doktór Paulin, konsul Delaporte i kilku dawnych przyjaciół Jerzego. Wszyscy go witali i ściskali jak kogoś, kto cudem prawie wyrwał się z objęć śmierci. Nikt już nie myślał o strasznem oskarżeniu, które tak niedawno jeszcze zatruło spokój profesora. – Gdyby cię nawet zasądzono – odezwał się pan Delaporte – nie zwątpiłbym o twej niewinności! – Zasądzono Ozolina?!… Co za niedorzeczne przypuszczenie! – wykrzyknął Paulin. – Gdyby cię zasądzono, ojcze – zawołała Marta – i ja i Jerzy i Jan poświęcilibyśmy życie dla wykrycia prawdziwego winowajcy i zrehabilitowania twego honoru! Matias słuchał tych wynurzeń z twarzą pobladła i sercem ściśnionem. Gorzki uśmiech błąkał się po jego wargach. Wiedział, że opinia ludzka jest chwiejna i nigdy jej ufać zawiele nie można!… Nieraz w życiu widywał przykłady oskarżeń niesprawiedliwych, które sprowadzały skutki, nie dające się naprawić niczem. Gdy już wybuchy radości ucichły i wszyscy zasiedli do kolacyi, Marta odezwała się z prostotą: – Powiedz Jerzy, kiedy odbędzie się nasz ślub? Naznaczono go za sześć tygodni. Jerzy wiedział, że Marta nie ma posagu, lecz dotąd Ozolin nie zwierzał się nigdy przed rodziną z kłopotów finansowych. Dziś jednak, wobec tego, że Jerzy wchodził do rodziny, wspomniał ogólnikowo o długu Johansenów i nieuniknionych z tego powodu przykrościach. Lecz Jerzy i Marta zbyt byli szczęśliwi, żeby się długo trapić tą sprawą pieniężną. Zresztą Jerzy posiadał przecież dziedzictwo po ojcu, energję i wykształcenie fachowe. Nic dziwnego zatem, że w przyszłość spoglądał śmiało, z ufnością. Gdy tak Ozolinowie, po ciężkich przejściach kwietniowych cieszyli się szczęściem, niespodziewaniem, bankier i jego żona spędzali chwile bardzo ciężkie przy łóżku Karola. Rana była niebezpieczna i nie dawała się zagoić. Nie można było nawet chorego przewieźć do Rygi. Pan Franciszek obok troski o zdrowie syna niepokoił się jeszcze przyszłymi wyborami. Czuł, że zwycięstwo, które wydawało się tak pewne, wymyka mu się z rąk… że opinia publiczna przechyla się znowu na stronę Ozolina. Jedyną więc bronią w walce z tym groźnym przeciwnikiem politycznym było zobowiązanie pieniężne, z którego – bankier wiedział o tem dobrze – Ozolin uiścić się nie potrafi. Istotnie, opinia ogółu w obecnej chwili głosiła niewinność profesora. Podejrzenia skierowały się przeciwko szynkarzowi. Przeszłość tego człowieka była dosyć niepewna. Odznaczał się zawsze skrytością i chciwością. Z ludźmi nie żył wcale. Po rodzicach, odziedziczył jakąś fortunkę – nikt dobrze nie wiedział ile. Żył oszczędnie, zbierając grosz do grosza. Sędzia Kerstorf odrazu powziął przeciwko niemu pewne uprzedzenie. Zdawało mu się, iż Kroff umyślnie usiłuje skierować posądzenia w stronę nieznajomego podróżnego. Któż mógł zaręczyć, że nie szynkarz porobił rysy na ścianie zewnętrznej, że nie on ustawił przy piecu zgięty pogrzebacz?!… Czasu miał przecież dosyć, nietylko w nocy, lecz i po odejściu Ozolina. Mógł zachować wszelkie ostrożności i obmyśleć program działania… Bądź co bądź interwencya Sturita, odciągając podejrzenia od Ozolina, pogorszyła znacznie położenie Kroffa. Nadzór policyjny nad szynkiem wzmocniono. Kroff nie wydalał się ani na krok, dwa razy tylko wzywano go do kancelaryi sędziego na badanie. Pokoje gościnne, gdzie nocował Poch i Ozolin, zamknięto na zamek; klucze zabrał ze sobą major Verder. Kroff rozpowiadał, gdzie mógł i komu mógł, że śledztwo wstępuje na drogę fałszywą, że istotnym winowajcą jest profesor Ozolin, zatem główna uwaga policyi powinna być skierowaną na niego. Tymczasem władze pozostawiają profesorowi swobodę zupełną, prześladując niesłusznie jego, biednego szynkarza, na którym od pierwszej chwili żadne nie zaciężyło posądzenie. Nieprzyjaciele Ozolina popierali Kroffa, ubolewając nad pobłażliwością i stronnością sędziego. Łotysze znowu, w których oczach Ozolin stał po nad wszystkiemi podejrzeniami i zasługiwał na szacunek najgłębszy, zrzucali winę morderstwa na szynkarza, znajdując, że śledztwo prowadzone jest nieudolnie… oburzali się, że Ozolin dotąd się znajduje pod zarzutem tak strasznego oskarżenia. Wobec tego nie można było nawet marzyć o spokoju w mieście, zanim prawdziwy winowajca wykryty nie zostanie. Sprawa tajemniczego morderstwa stanowiła nieustanny temat rozmowy między Jerzym a doktorem Paulinem. Obaj rozumieli, że tylko uwięzienie i skazanie prawdziwego mordercy zamknie usta nieprzyjaciołom profesora i zetrze cień z uczciwego dotąd nazwiska. Matias zachowywał dziwną, niezrozumiałą prawie obojętność. O śmierci Pocha i niesłusznem oskarżeniu, którego padł ofiarą nie mówił z nikim, ani z dziećmi, ani z przyjaciółmi. Nie interesował się zupełnie tem, jak sprawa stoi i czy policya wpadła wreszcie na trop mordercy. Pod naciskiem opinii publicznej Łotyszów Kerstorf i Ragenow postanowili zarządzić „pod złamanym hakiem” śledztwo powtórne. Śledztwo naznaczono na dzień 28-go maja. W dniu tym sędzia Kerstorff, major Verder, podoficer Eck przybyli raniutko do szynku „pod złamanym hakiem”. Agenci policyjni, ustawieni przed drzwiami, oświadczyli przedstawicielom władzy, że pomimo najściślejszego nadzoru, nic podejrzanego zauważyć nie zdołali. Kroff podbiegł skwapliwie do Kerstorfa: – Panie sędzio – rzekł – nie tajno mi, iż nieprzyjaciele moi, przyczynili się do śledztwa powtórnego. Mam nadzieję jednakże, że tym razem odjedziesz pan, przekonany najzupełniej o mojej niewinności… – Zobaczymy – odparł Kerstorf. – A tymczasem, panowie, przystąpmy do naszej czynności… – Zaczniemy, prawdopodobnie, od pokoju gdzie nocował profesor Ozolin – zapytał Kroff. – Nie – odparł sędzia krótko. – Czyżbyś pan miał zamiar przetrząsnąć cały dom? – zapytał Verder. – Tak jest, panie majorze. – Jabym sądził, że wystarczy pokój Ozolina… Zresztą, jak pan sobie życzy! Uwaga powyższa dowodziła, że major nie wątpił ani na chwilę o winie profesora. Był to umysł tego rodzaju, że gdy raz sobie coś wbił w głowę, nic już przekonania jego zachwiać nie mogło. – Prowadź nas! – zwrócił się sędzia do Kroffa. Kroff spełnił rozkaz z pośpiechem, który usposobił dlań wszystkich jaknajprzychylniej. Przetrząśnięto najstaranniej dom, od piwnicy do poddasza, wreszcie cały ogródek, wszystkie klomby i grzędy. Sędzia i major oglądali bacznie grunt dokoła płota i pod drzewami. W wielu miejscach kazali nawet rozkopywać ziemię, przypuszczając, że właśnie w ogrodzie Kroff mógł ukryć zrabowane banknoty. Lecz wszędzie poszukiwania okazały się daremne. W szafie znaleziono kilkaset rubli, lecz były tam trzy, dziesięcio i dwudziesto pięciorublówki, jednem słowem asygnaty niższej wartości, niż te, które zawierał pugilares Pocha. Major Verder odprowadził sędziego na stronę i rzekł półgłosem: – Pamiętaj pan, że od owej chwili Kroff nie oddalał się z szynku bez agentów… – Wiem o tem, – odparł Kerstorf, – lecz pamiętam również, iż zanim agenci przybyli Kroff pozostał kilka godzin zupełnie sam. – Ostatecznie jednak dotąd nie znaleźliśmy zgoła nic, coby choć trochę oskarżało szynkarza. – Istotnie… lecz śledztwo nie ukończone… Masz pan klucze od pokojów gościnnych?… – Tak, panie sędzio. Udali się najpierw do pokoju inkasenta major z hałasem otworzył drzwi. Po odsunięciu okiennic oczom ich ukazał się widok okropny, wstrętny. Pokój nie sprzątany był wcale. Łóżko rozrzucone, wszędzie pełno kurzu i pajęczyn!… Od łóżka do samego progu ciągnęła się struga skrzepłej krwi, lecz najmniejszego śladu mordercy. Na rozkaz Kerstrofa zamknięto znowu okiennice. Wszyscy wrócili do izby restauracyjnej. – Idźmy teraz do pokoju, gdzie nocował Ozolin – odezwał się sędzia. Najpierw obejrzano starannie drzwi od zewnątrz, lecz nie zauważono nic, coby pozwalało przypuszczać, że ktoś od pokoju tego usiłował się dostać. Zresztą agenci potwierdzili, że Kroff nie wchodził tam ani razu. Podoficer Eck odsunął rygle okiennic i okno otworzył na oścież. Wesołe światło majowe, zalało pokój. Od czasu ostatniego śledztwa nie zaszła tutaj zmiana najmniejsza. W głębi stało łóżko, obok niego prosty, drewniany stolik. Na stoliku żelazny lichtarz z kawałkiem niedopalonej świecy. W jednym rogu mieściło się słomiane krzesło, w drugim drewniany stołek. Na prawo od łóżka znajdowała się szafa, zamknięta na kłódkę. Na kominku widać było nieco popiołu. Przeszukano z największą dokładnością łóżko i szafę; nie znaleziono nic… najmniejszego skrawka papieru. Oglądano bacznie ustawiony w kącie pogrzebacz, który przechodził z rąk do rąk. Stwierdzono ponownie, że haczyk jest skrzywiony. Skrzywienie to mogło nastąpić przy wyłamywaniu okiennicy, lecz równie dobrze mógł być skrzywiony dawniej. Okiennice wogóle były zaopatrzone tak źle, że można je było wyłamać przy pomocy zwykłego kija. Co do rysów na ścianie zewnętrznej trudno było odgadnąć, w jaki sposób i kiedy powstały. Sędzia zbliżył się do kominka: – Czy nieznajomy kazał palić w piecu? – zapytał Kroffa. – Nie. – Czy podczas pierwszego śledztwa przetrząsaliśmy popiół? – Zdaje mi się, że nie – odezwał się major. – Trzeba więc uczynić to dzisiaj! Eck pochylił się nad kominkiem, przegarniał czas jakiś popiół, wreszcie w lewym rogu znalazł maluchny skrawek napół zwęglonego papieru. Zaczęto go pilnie przy świetle oglądać. Można sobie łatwo wyobrazić zdumienie wszystkich obecnych, gdy w skrawku tym rozpoznano rożek banknotu! Niewątpliwie był to jeden z tych 100 rublowych biletów, które Poch wiózł do Rewla. Numer spalony był, prawdopodobnie w płomieniu świecy, na kominku bowiem ognia nie rozniecano. Przy bliższem badaniu zauważono na tym skrawku plamki krwi. Oczywiście więc, banknot spalony był ręką mordercy! Wobec tego czyż można było wahać się dłużej?!. Któż inny, jeżeli nie podróżny, nocujący w tym pokoju, mógł to popełnić? Czyż spalony banknot nie usuwał wszelkich wątpliwości?!… Major Verder i podoficer Eck spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, jak ludzie, którzy się nie dowiedzieli nic nowego. Kerstorf milczał zamyślony. Kroff nie mógł powstrzymać wybuchu zadowolenia: – Czy nie powiedziałem, panie sędzio – zawołał – że tym razem odjedziesz pan przekonany o mojej niewinności? Kerstorf schował do notatnika zwęglony skrawek i rzekł sucho: – Śledztwo skończone, panowie. Możemy się wybierać w drogę! W kwadrans później powóz toczył się wartko w stronę Rygi. W szynku pozostał tylko Kroff i strzegący go agenci. Nazajutrz raniutko major Verder zawiadomił Franciszka Johansena o rezultacie śledztwa. Bankier tryumfował. Nie wierzył w niewinność Ozolina, i okazuje się, że miał słuszność zupełną. Numer wprawdzie był spalony, lecz nie ulegało wątpliwości, że bilet ten pochodził z seryi, którą wiózł Poch. Sensacyjna wieść rozniosła się szybko po całem mieście. Przyjaciele Ozolina i wszyscy Łotysze byli nią zgnębieni. Przeciwnie stronnicy Johansenów nie ukrywali radości, domagając się głośno uwięzienia profesora i stawienia go przed sądem. Jerzy Sturit dowiedział się o wszystkim od doktora Paulina. Obaj postanowili zamilczeć o tym zdarzeniu przed Ozolinem. Złe wiadomości zawsze przychodzą zawcześnie. Jerzy miał nadzieję, że zdoła ukryć przed Martą nowe niebezpieczeństwo, które groziło jej ojcu. Tego samego dnia jednak znalazł ją we łzach. – Ojciec jest niewinny!… niewinny!… – powtarzała dziewczyna. – Ależ, naturalnie, Marto, że niewinny. Nikt o tem nie wątpi. Pierwej czy później prawda się wykryje i wszyscy jego przyjaciele będą zawstydzeni… Nie przypuszczałem nigdy do jakiej niegodziwości posuwać się może zaciekłość polityczna!… Sturit mówił to z przekonania, wierzył bowiem święcie, że profesor był ofiarą intryg politycznych, jako przeciwnik możnych Johansenów i przedstawiciel interesów narodowych. Lecz wypadki szły swoim torem. Po południu Matias Ozolin otrzymał rozkaz stawienia się w kancelaryi sędziego. Przed wyjściem z domu wstąpił do salonu, gdzie zastał Martę i Jerzego. – Znowu wzywają mnie do Kerstorfa w tej przeklętej sprawie Pocha! Kiedyż się to wszystko skończy?! – rzekł gniewnie. – Żądają pewnie jakichś nowych szczegółów – odezwała się Marta. – Może pozwolisz, ojcze, bym ci towarzyszył? – zapytał Jerzy nieśmiało. – Nie, dziękuję ci, Jerzy! Wyszedł spiesznie i szybkim krokiem udał się do sądu. W kancelaryi zastał Kerstorfa i pisarza. Kerstorf wskazał profesorowi krzesło i głosem, zdradzającym pewne wzruszenie, rozpoczął badanie: – Panie Ozolin – mówił – wczoraj w mojej obecności odbyło się powtórne śledztwo w szynku, agenci przeszukali starannie dom i ogród… oto co znaleziono w pokoju, w którym pan spędziłeś noc z 13-go na 14-ty kwietnia! Tu podał profesorowi maluchny skrawek papieru. – Co to takiego? – zapytał Ozolin. – To szczątek zwęglonego banknotu, znaleziony w popiele na kominku – mówił dalej Kerstorf. – Banknotu z seryi tych, które wiózł Poch? – zapytał Ozolin. – Tak przypuszczać należy – odparł sędzia. – I nie będę wcale ukrywał, że ten zwęglony szczątek stanowi nowy dowód, świadczący przeciwko panu… – Przeciwko mnie? – przerwał profesor z ironią, nawet wzgardą w głosie. Dlaczegóż to, panie sędzio? Czyż zeznania Jerzego Sturita nie wykazały dostatecznie mojej niewinności? Pókiż jeszcze prześladować mnie będziecie swemi podejrzeniami? Kerstorf milczał, przyglądał się tylko bacznie Ozolinowi. Blada, zmęczona twarz profesora nosiła ślady ciężkich wstrząśnień moralnych. Kerstorf spojrzał nań z pewnem współczuciem. Wiedział, że człowieka tego czekają przejścia nowe, cięższe może od poprzednich. Matias Ozolin przesunął ręką po czole i rzekł: – A więc ten szczątek papieru znaleziono w moim pokoju, wśród popiołów na kominku? – Tak, panie Ozolin. – Czy pokój po pierwszem śledztwie zamknięto na klucz? – Tak. – Zatem, przypuszczalnie nikt tam później nie wchodził? – Nikt – poświadczyli to agenci. – Niedopalony szczątek skrwawionego biletu – ciągnął z namysłem Ozolin – znaleźliście, panowie, w popiele na kominku… – Tak – potwierdził Kerstorf. – Jakże się to mogło zdarzyć, że skrawek ten uszedł uwagi panów w czasie pierwszego śledztwa? – Nie umiem sobie tego wytłumaczyć i dziwię się mocno… nikt go przecież tam później położyć nie mógł… pokój zamknięto na klucz w mojej obecności… – Jestem zdziwiony niemniej od pana – odparł Ozolin z lekką ironią. – Właściwie nie powinienem być zdziwiony, raczej zaniepokojony… przecież to mnie obwiniają o spalenie banknotu i wrzucenie tego szczątka do pieca… – Tak jest, pana – odparł Kerstorf. – A ponieważ – ciągnął profesor głosem coraz więcej ironicznym – spalony banknot był jednym z tych, które się znajdowały w pugilaresie Pocha, oczywiście zatem, człowiek zajmujący ten pokój – to znaczy ja – okradł i zamordował Pocha?… – Czy pan znajduje, że w rozumowaniu powyższem jest jakakolwiek niedokładność? – zapytał Kerstorf, nie spuszczając oczu z profesora. – Bynajmniej, panie sędzio! Wszystko się wiąże ze sobą niesłychanie logicznie… Wniosek pana zupełnie prawidłowy. Tylko… czy mi pan pozwoli rozumowaniu temu przeciwstawić swoje?… – Słucham pana, panie Ozolin. – Z szynku „pod złamanym hakiem” wyszedłem o czwartej rano… Czy o tej godzinie zbrodnia już była popełniona?… Tak – jeżeli mordercą… jestem ja… nie – jeżeli nim jest kto inny… Mniejsza o to… Czy możesz jednak zaręczyć, panie sędzio, że po mojem wyjściu człowiek ten, korzystając z czasu i swobody, nie urządził się w ten sposób, aby podejrzenia skierowane zostały na nieobecnego podróżnego… mógł np. ustawić w kącie skrzywiony pogrzebacz… wrzucić do pieca szczątek niedopalonego banknotu… porysować ścianę zewnętrzną… – Ze słów pańskich wynika, że oskarżasz pan szynkarza Kroffa. – Kroff czy nie Kroff, mniejsza o to… Poszukiwanie przestępcy nie należy do mnie… bronię tylko siebie, do czego mam prawo najzupełniejsze… Kerstorf uderzony był spokojem i ironią Ozolina. To, co dzisiaj słyszał od niego, powtarzał sobie przedtem już wiele, wiele razy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, by człowiek tak nieposzlakowanej uczciwości popełnił tak wstrętny czyn… Skłaniał się do przypuszczenia, że sprawcą tego był Kroff, pomimo, iż oba śledztwa nie rzuciły na niego najmniejszego cienia. Badanie trwało przeszło godzinę. – Panie sędzio – zakończył wreszcie Ozolin – to pańska rzecz rozstrzygnąć, na którym z nas, na mnie czy też na Kroffie, cięży silniejsze podejrzenie… O ile mnie się zdaje, każdy człowiek bezstronny oświadczy się za mną… Najsilniejszym, najbardziej obciążającym zarzutem, któryście mnie stawiali był ten, że nie chciałem wyjawić celu mej podróży… Lecz zarzut ten upadł po ukazaniu się Jerzego Sturita, który się dobrowolnie oddał w ręce sprawiedliwości, składając zeznanie wobec przedstawicieli władzy i wzburzonego tłumu… Zeznanie jego oczyszczało mnie w zupełności… Czy sprawcą jest Kroff, czy też kto inny – nie moja to rzecz – od tego jest policya i sąd… Co do mnie – wina Kroffa nie podlega wątpliwości najlżejszej… Szynkarz wiedział, że Poch udaje się do Rewla w interesie firmy bankierskiej Johansenów… że grubo wyładowany pugilares jego zawiera znaczne pieniądze… wiedział, że ja zamierzam wyruszyć w drogę o czwartej rano… Na podstawie tych wszystkich wiadomości mógł obmyśleć dokładny plan swoich czynów, zatarcia śladów i zrzucenia winy na nieobecnego podróżnego… Nie wiem, kiedy stać się to mogło, przed czy po moim wyjściu z szynku… lecz nie wątpię, że skoro tylko stracił mnie z oczu, wszedł do mego pokoju, rzucił do pieca niedopalony banknot, ustawił w kącie skrzywiony pogrzebacz… Jeżeli pan ciągle trwasz w mniemaniu, że sprawcą jestem ja, oddaj mnie pod sąd… W obliczu przysięgłych głosić będę swoją niewinność i oskarżę Kroffa… Jeżeli pomimo to usłyszę wyrok potępienia, będę wiedział ile jest warta sprawiedliwość ludzka… Urwał. W słowach jego dźwięczało tyle prawdy, że Kerstorf nie przerwał mu ani razu. Po krótkiem milczeniu profesor zapytał: – Panie sędzio… czy podpisujesz pan rozkaz mego uwięzienia? – Nie, panie Ozolin – odparł Kerstorf spokojnie.